


Christmas Tree Farm

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Spot and Race go and cut their Christmas tree down
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Tree Farm

**A couple of cuss words are in here. Fluffiness ahead.**

All the instructions said were for him to dress warm, which in Race’s mind was jeans, a shirt with a flannel shirt over it and his winter coat. He wasn’t prepared to see Lumberjack Spot walk out of their bedroom, tugging on his winter coat. His breath was momentarily taken away as his eyes slowly made their way up Spot’s body. “You done checking me out?” 

“Uhhh . . . I may need a moment or two more.” Race grinned, taking another look before Spot grabbed his hand and dragged him out of their house. “So where are we going?” 

Spot gave him a look as they got into the SUV, they had recently purchased. It was the first car either of them owned that wasn’t used and both had a blast test driving so many cars before landing on a deep navy blue Nissan Rogue. “You know what the date is, right?” 

“Uhhh . . . December 1st, right?” Race had a hard time keeping track of the days as they mostly just blended together with appointments and work. 

Spot started driving, giving his boyfriend a grin. “Yes, It’s December 1st and it’s a surprise if you haven’t figured it out yet.” 

Race nodded, hooking his phone up to the bluetooth as Michael Buble’s “It’s Beginning To Look a Lot Like Christmas” played softly through the speakers. Race laced his fingers with Spot’s and squeezed them as they headed out of the city. 

“How has your week been?” Race smiled, looking over at Spot. “I feel like I haven’t seen you at all.” 

Spot grimaced, his engineering firm was about to close a big deal with a local hospital on building a state of the art facility that would take a couple of years and millions of dollars. “The deal is almost done. We’re anticipating being able to sign on Monday. I’ll just be glad when it’s done.” 

“Have they named a head engineer on it yet?” Race asked, knowing just how badly Spot wanted the job. 

He shook his head. “Not yet. My boss said they’re going to announce it in a few weeks.” 

“Fingers crossed that it’ll be you, Spottie.” Race grinned. 

Shaking his head, Spot clicked off the cruise control as they merged onto an exit. Race looked up, not recognizing where they were headed. “Don’t jinx me. Yes, I want it but I’ll be happy that the firm is getting the business. There’ll be other big deals.” 

One of the many things that Race loved about Spot is that he was modest. One of the things Race disliked about Spot was that he didn’t toot his own horn and own his accomplishments. Spot was a brilliant engineer who had finished the new art museum to rave reviews. They had toured it several weeks ago and even Race was impressed by the building. 

“You’re too modest. You deserve that contract, Spot.” Race gave him a look with a soft smile. “Own that and let yourself imagine it for a second that it could be yours.” 

Spot nodded, as they turned into a seemingly empty lot. They quickly parked as Race’s eyes widened in realization. “We’re cutting down our Christmas tree today, aren’t we?” 

“Yes, yes we are. It’s tradition after all.” Spot laughed, getting out of the car and heading into the little hut off to the side. Race watched as he talked with the lady behind the counter, her handing him a map and a saw. A few more words were exchanged before Spot joined him outside. 

“That looked to be an interesting conversation.” Race noted as Spot nodded, opening up the map she had given him. 

Nodding, Spot laid the map out on the hood of the car, surveying it. “She asked if we had done this before and I told her yes. Then she asked about the particular tree that we were looking for. I told her something that’s full, won’t shed a lot, and tall. She suggested the Fraser Fir, as they have a firm needle.” 

Race snorted at the statement before hip checking Spot as he looked at the map, pointing at a spot. “So we’re heading over here?” 

“Let’s go find us a tree.” Spot scooped up the map, grabbed the saw and Race’s hand as they made their way out to the field. They headed to the left side, where the Fraser Firs would be. In passing a few trees, they quickly decided to keep walking. “How big are we looking for?” 

“Well the house ceilings are 12 feet, so something significantly less than that.” Spot shrugged. “Maybe like 8 or 9 feet.” 

Race nodded, stopping to look at one, letting his fingers comb the branches. “How about this one?” 

Spot eyed it, shrugging. “How about we keep looking? It doesn’t feel like the right one.” 

Race laughed, throwing his head back. “You’ve get a feeling about the right tree?” 

“It's instinctual.” Spot said, walking a few yards away from Race. 

He shook his head, watching his boyfriend walk away. “Now I know you’re just making shit up.” 

Spot’s laugh echoed in the open field, causing Race to smile before going to find him. Race found him looking at a tall tree with a grin. “How about this one?” 

Race joined him, letting his fingers fall to the branches and giving them a hearty tug. The needles were soft under his fingers and the tree was taller than him, which wasn’t saying much. “I love it. I think this might be the one.” 

“Want to do the honors?” Holding out the saw to him, Spot gave Race a look before busting up laughing.

“Have you met me?” Race wheezed out over the laughter. “I can’t cut anything straight. I’ll muck it up.” 

Spot dropped to his knees before falling to his stomach, grumbling about being on the cold ground before starting to cut down the tree. Race took the opportunity to gleefully stare at his rear in the tight jeans. “And quit checking me out.” 

Gasping, Race gave him a grin. “I wouldn’t do such a thing.” 

“Then why do I feel your eyes burning holes on my ass?” Spot looked over his shoulder with a grin, continuing to cut down the tree. 

The tree fell with a flourish as Spot held a hand out to be helped up. Race pulled him into his arms, kissing him with a grin. “Great job, Spottie.” 

Spot laughed, picking up the truck before motioning Race to grab the top. They awkwardly walked back to the parking lot, allowing the employees to wrap it up and tie it down to the car. After paying, they were on their way back to the city. “How are we going to decorate it?” 

“Lights, ornaments, the whole 9 yards that we typically decorate it.” Spot shrugged, not really understanding where Race was going with this. 

“All tonight?” Race asked, fiddling with the radio. 

Spot caught his hand in his, lacing their fingers together, squeezing them gently. “If you want. Or we can put the lights up tonight and do the ornaments tomorrow.” 

“Rather just get it done and over with.” Race sighed, relaxing back in his seat, watching the world pass them by. “It’s hard to believe it’s already December. Seemed the year just started and now we’re almost done.” 

Spot smiled, listening to Race go soft. “Are you ready for the mayhem that’ll be coming with work?” 

“Christmas dances are already underway and we have our big showcase on the 21st- you’ll be there right?” Race asked, biting his lip. 

Spot nodded. “It’s in my calendar and I wouldn’t miss it for the world, especially since Ella is making her dancing debut.” 

Jack and Kat’s daughter, Ella, was 3 and all she could talk about was dancing at Uncle Race’s studio. The little girl loved her uncles and loved dancing even more so it was a natural fit. 

“She’s so good, Spottie.” Race sighed. “It’ll be fun watching her grow and continue to get better.” 

Spot loved listening to Race talk about dancing. He had been a dancer his whole life and the decision to open his own studio wasn’t one he took lightly but he excelled at it. He had a waiting list of potential dancers due to the popularity of the studio and the high standards he held his dancers to. 

Race sighed. “It’s going to be chaotic these next few weeks but it’ll be nice to have some time off at the end of the month. Maybe we can get away for a few days after Christmas.” 

“That sounds like a plan. We should probably book something sooner rather than later and maybe in the middle of the week.” Spot loved the suggestion and knew that Race was correct about the chaotic nature of the weeks ahead. 

Once home, they made quick work getting the tree into the house and setting it up in the corner of the living room. “Hey, where did we put the lights?” 

“Uhhh . . . I think they’re in the attic.” Spot called back, tightening the tree stand, ensuring that the tree was secured. 

Race nodded, heading into the hallway where their pulldown stairs were located. Once the ladder was secured, he climbed it immediately finding the big box that had Spot’s scrawl on it. Grabbing it, he heffed it downstairs, putting in near the tree with a huff. “You okay?” 

“Have I mentioned how much I hate our attic?” Race gave him a look with a shake of his head. “Because if I haven’t, I really hate it.” 

Spot chuckled, because it was the same statement every year around this time. “I’m sorry that you had to go up there.”

Race shook his head, opening up the box, grabbing a string of lights. Spot stayed back, knowing how much Race loved to put the lights on. “Quit staring at my ass.” 

“Payback is hell.” Spot grinned, letting his eyes scan Race’s backside with a chuckle.

Race looked over his shoulder and wiggled his butt at Spot as he continued to clip the lights into place, causing Spot to laugh at him. Before long, Spot was grabbing the step stool for Race so he could do the top part of the tree. While he did that, Spot went up to the attic to retrieve the boxes that were filled with their ornaments. 

“Spottie?” Race called, standing at the bottom of the ladder, looking uneasily up into the attic. “You up there?” 

“Yea I’m up here.” Spot handed him a box, watching him take into the living room before appearing once more. He handed him one more before walking down with the final box. 

Looking at the boxes, Race looked over at Spot with a grin. “How do you want to do this?” 

“How about we start with our ornaments for the year?” Spot suggested as Race grinned.

They had started the tradition the first year they were together. They would each buy each other ornaments that reflected on the past year. In the past four years, they had to get creative with the ornaments. 

Spot walked into their bedroom, grabbing a box and went back into the living room as Race came from their home office. “You hid yours in the home office?” 

“You never go in there so it was the perfect hiding place.” Race grinned, sitting on the couch as Spot joined him. “You go first.” 

Spot grinned, handing over the colorfully wrapped box. Race’s eyes lit up at the box before slowly starting to unwrap it. A plain brown box was in his hands as he slid his finger under the tape. Opening it up, Race gasped at the silver box that had a silver ribbon on top with a red ribbon attached to it. “It’s so pretty. But I don’t understand.” 

Spot took the box from him, before lacing their fingers together, giving them a quick squeeze. “Antonio, it’s been an amazing four years since you walked into my life. You have turned my world upside down and I am so thankful everyday that I can call you mine. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” 

Dropping to his knee, Spot unlocked the silver box to reveal a silver hammered ring, nestled in the velvet inside. Race’s jaw dropped as a tear made its way down his face. Nodding, he sniffled. “Yes, Sean. Yes.” 

Taking the ring out of the box, he slid it on Race’s ring finger before pulling Race to him, kissing him. “I love you, Racer.” 

“I love you too Spottie.” Race held his left hand up, admiring the ring. “Damn you Spot. Making me cry . . . it’s supposed to be a happy day.”

Spot chuckled, kissing him once more. “It is a happy day. You just made all of my hopes, dreams, and wishes come true.” 

“And now you want me to give you my ornament?” Race said, wiping his eyes with a sigh. Spot grinned at him, nodding. 

Handing Spot a simple red wrapped box, Race ran his finger over the ring that was just placed on his finger with a grin. Race had had a hard time picking out Spot’s ornament but hoped he would love it. 

“Don’t look so nervous.” Spot grinned, pulling off the wrapping paper watching Race bit his lip. “I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

Race nodded, his lip still in between his teeth. Spot opened the box, gasping at what was laying among the tissue paper. Race had gotten a local artist to create an ornament of the two of them. Their backs on the ornament with Spot’s arm around Race’s back. Along the bottom were their names along with “your my person” and the year. 

Spot looked up at Race with tears in his eyes. “I absolutely love it. This is amazing.” 

“You sure?” Race asked, despite the reaction from Spot, he was still nervous. 

Putting the ornament on the coffee table, Spot leaned over to Race, pulling him in for a kiss. “Yes, I absolutely love it. It’s perfect for this year. Our ornaments go hand in hand.”

“Unintentionally but yes they do.” Race grinned, pulling Spot back in for a kiss. “I love you Sean Conlon. Thank you for making me the happiest person yet.” 

“Love you too Antonio Higgins. Thank you for making me so happy.” Spot sighed, lacing their fingers together. “What do you say staying here for a few hours before we decorate the tree? Wanna cuddle with you.” 

Race nodded, kicking off his shoes before laying his head on Spot’s chest, fingers still laced together. “You’re a sap Conlon but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Love you too Higgins.” Spot grinned, running his fingers through Race’s curls with a sigh of contentment. 

Later, after the tree was decorated, they would sit in front of it with Race’s ring on display as they texted and called their friends and family, bringing them into their little secret. Race would look over at Spot with the biggest grin on his face, knowing his life was complete due to the amazing person sitting next to him. 

  
  



End file.
